Mad Dash
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. Silver Pair. Hyoutei’s Silver Pair go their separate ways when they enter college. When both begin to get busy with their respective academic demands, what happens?


Mad Dash

Summary: Silver Pair. Hyoutei's Silver Pair go their separate ways when they enter college. When both begin to get busy with their respective academic demands, what happens?

A/N: My first Silver Pair fic. Comments and reviews much appreciated! ^^

-------

'**We can't meet tomorrow? I have a lunch break from 12-1:30 or earlier.'**

Choutarou looked back on this text message he sent to Shishido the night before. It was summer break, and the underclassman was seated with a few of his classmates for lunch on the first day of summer class.

-----

The undefeated Silver Pair of Hyoutei Gakuen Middle School's Tennis Club went their separate ways when college came along. The only consolation was that they attended colleges adjacent to one another.

On that particular day, Shishido was attending a class at his school in place of taking his practicum for the summer.

Choutarou was sitting down to lunch when he received a text message from the upperclassman, asking if they were meeting for lunch. Choutarou's heart skipped a beat. _'Did I suggest that we meet today…?_' he thought to himself before he punched in a negative confirmation.

The next few exchange of messages between the two became intense by the minute.

(A/N: The italicized ones are Choutarou's, and the non-italicized are Shishido's)

'_**Gomeeeeeeeen!! Dx I always knew I'd make you disappointed again. )x'**_

'**Just go with your block and stop texting me, ok?! You know how I hate it when plans don't push through the LAST MINUTE. And to think YOU were the one who asked me out for lunch!'**

'_**Gomeen! ~ *bows bows* I love you? O~O'**_

'**I'll just drop the money I owe you for the costume at your house sometime this month.'**

'_**I didn't formally ask you out to lunch… Just to meet… But it's kinda stupid to make excuses for anything anymore… Dakara gomen for ruining your day….. *bows*'**_

'**We can't meet tomorrow? I have a lunch break from 12-1:30 or earlier – what else does that imply?! Argh. You know what. Whatever. I've had enough of this. This isn't the first time you did this.'**

'_**I'm really really sorry… It honestly slipped my mind when I crawled out of bed… So I'm sorry. Very very and truly sorry……'**_

'**WHATEVER. Sick and tired of half assed excuses. I don't care anymore! WE'RE THROUGH!'**

'_**It wasn't meant to be a half assed excuse… Can we meet by the friendship bridge please…? Right now..?'**_

'**No. Get it through your head. We're done.'**

'_**But I don't want to. Not after what happened these past 3 days!'**_

'**Well sorry for killing off your hype. Answer is still no. Go to class or whatever. I don't care.'**

At this point, Choutarou excused himself and went outside to try and call Shishido, but the three attempts he had, were all ignored and put down by Shishido as soon as he picked up the call. And so Choutarou resigned to typing up another reply.

'_***hugs* I'm REALLY sorry!! I still very much care about you. Honestly and truthfully.'**_

'**Like I said. I. DON'T. CARE.'**

'**Stop wasting your load and just focus on your class or talk to your blockmates. In case you haven't realized, it's as hot as hell at Bel.'**

Choutarou stilled when he stared at Shishido's last text message, particularly the last bit that tugged at his heart that was pounding hard as he reread it about four more times.

'…**In case you haven't realized, it's as hot as hell at Bel.'**

'_Bel… He's at Bel…?'_ he thought hopefully. Bel was short for one of the buildings at Choutarou's school, particularly where two of his three summer classes were and the closest building to Shishido's school. Excusing himself from the company of his classmates, Choutarou dashed off towards the said building, forcing the tears back.

'_I don't want to lose him… I don't want to lose Shishido-san…'_ he thought desperately, reaching the first floor hallway and sprinted down it and turned a corner to spot the retreating senior. The junior made a mad dash towards Shishido. _'Don't leave… Don't hate me…'_ he pleaded before he flung himself at him from behind.

"Ch…Choutarou, I can't breathe…" Shishido choked out as the junior did so.

Choutarou couldn't prevent it any longer. His tears flowed down his cheeks. "Gomen… Gomen…" he apologized verbally.

Shishido turned to face the younger. "…Don't give me that…"

"Gomen Shishido-senpai!!" Choutarou continued, wrapping his arms desperately around the junior again.

Pursing his lips, Shishido looked away.

"…You were at Bel just now right?" Choutarou managed to ask.

"I don't know why, but I was pacing back and forth and couldn't leave…" Shishido replied stubbornly.

Managing to control his flowing of tears, Choutarou choked out. "Y…You weren't answering my calls…" he whimpered.

"It would be embarrassing if I was having an argument while pacing the hallway," Shishido defended before pulling out the ring from his pocket. "It's a good thing I didn't throw this away…" he muttered.

At that, Choutarou began to cry again. "You were going to throw it away?" he continued, flinging his arms around Shishido again.

"Okay, okay, you can stop crying now, Choutarou," Shishido reassured him quietly. "…And I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Shishido-senpai'? It's uncool and way back in middle school…" he added in a mutter.

Sniffing, Choutarou nodded and wiped the tears from his face. "H-Hai, Ryou-kun…" he muttered, his lips quivering.

Shishido offered a handkerchief to him before he whispered. "I love you…"

Choutarou, whose eyes were still teary, nodded as he managed to mouth: "I love you too."

"You're crying again," Shishido pointed out with a frown, but was unable to look away, finding it endearing to see his lover crying about him.

"Gomen, gomen," Choutarou apologized as he wiped his tears and finally managed to calm down.

"I guess I should apologize too… For letting things get out of hand…" Shishido continued, scratching the back of his head and looked away.

Choutarou shook his head. "It wasn't your fault…" he replied, looking down. "I just..." he trailed off.

"Then I'll apologize for making you cry," Shishido said with a small smile, looking around to make sure nobody was around and moved forward and stole a kiss from Choutarou before hastily pulling away.

Finally managing a smile, Choutarou nodded slowly. "I forgive you…"

Shishido nodded gratefully before turning away. "So… do you want me to wait for you after your classes? Have some dinner, maybe?"

Choutarou nodded. "I'd like that, Ryou-kun."

Shishido nodded firmly this time. "Alright. I'll head off for lunch in school and meet you here later, okay?"

"Hai," he replied sheepishly wrapping his arms around Shishido one more time before he heard the warning bell to head off to class. "I'll text you when I get out."

Shishido nodded. "Aa. Jya."

With that, the two walk away from one another, their relationship intact, with fresh smiles on their faces at the quality time they'll be spending later on that evening over an all-sushi dinner.

**OWARI**


End file.
